hetali_oc_heavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyla AngelWing
Skyla AngelWing is a Dragonian character that is Goddess of the Sun, Ruler of Dragonic Heaven and one of the last Angelians alive. Life Skyla had a terrible childhood. When she was only 3 years old, she had to watch her mother, Heaven AngelWing, and her father, ThunderSoul, be murdered by Yami - God of Eternal Darkness. It was terrifying--blood was all over the grass, it was 3:00 AM, and she was absolutely helpless. Multiple demons came and ripped apart her father, while Yami himself smashed Heaven, in the end throwing her into a sharp rock, which she went through. Two of the most powerful dragons were dead, and Skyla was scarred for life. Yami then came up to her with a hellish glare in his lifeless eyes, and he blinked, his eyes glowing. Skyla screamed and hid underneath a pile of leaves until he was gone, then walking up to her mother's corpse. She cried by her corpse for the rest of the night, and she was eventually seen by her childhood friend, Valkyrie. After that day, Skyla almost vanished. She didn't go to school, she wasn't seen anywhere near the den... She could only be found in the forest, cutting trees in half, training herself. She vowed that night that she would avenge her parents death. When Skyla turned 18, she was able to 'kill' Yami, almost dying to do so. However, Yami wasn't dead yet. His spirit was still lurking in the shadows. Three years later, Skyla found Yami once again and truly killed him with the help of her friends--however, she died in the process. While unleashing her true power, her mother, Heaven, went out of her Godhood necklace. It caused them to be split apart, and Heaven saw Skyla plummet to the ground. Yami's corpse faded into smoke, proving he had no soul. As Skyla and her friends layed on the ground, motionless, Heaven used her life energy to heal them. In the end, she used her last bit of life energy to heal Skyla, and when Skyla woke up, she saw her mother next to her, dead. Skyla cried the rest of the night, and everybody left except her loyal best friend, Yoki. Now, Skyla is 23 years old and she's a happy dragon. Her childhood friend became her mate (Valkyrie), and Dragonic Heaven has been at peace for a very long time. Who knows what'll happen next to this ditz? XD Personality and Characteristics Since Skyla, as a child, had her childhood ruined when she saw her parents die, she is immature. She wishes to relive her childhood sometimes, so that's where her immaturity can come from. She is also a little bit ill-tempered, but she is also very caring, nice, and serious. It's rare to ever see her cry, but when she does, she cries either softly or loudly. She's very independent--but she also will drag someone in on some quest for help because she's lazy. She'd rather relax than stamp a bunch of papers, and she even messes around in the Dragonian Capital Center sometimes. She can be loud, obnoxious, and sensitive at times, and quiet, calm, and bold at others. Skyla is a mix of many things, and they are things that make her special. Forms Skyla has two extremely dangerous forms--Chaotic form and Holy Sun form. Both of them are very rare and they almost never occur. Chaotic Form Skyla's Chaotic Form Holy Sun Form Skyla's Holy Sun Form Appearance Skyla is a pure white Dragonian with golden stripes on her neck, back, and tail. From her neck to the end of her tail, there is a golden undercoat. On her head, she has golden markings covering her forehead and the rest of her snout. On the middle of her forehead, she has a cyan colored star that glows in the dark. She has deep blue eyes with three permanent blue paint circles around it, which are the symbols of a God. She has a dark blue "scar" across her eye that is actually a marking. Her horns are like a ram's, and they are golden with a smaller white horn attached to it. She has very long dark brown hair with blue highlights. Her pupils are reptilian--they are slits--and she can produce a venom in her fangs that is enough to put somebody to sleep and make them faintly sick for about 3 hours. She has a large 30 foot wingspan with two beautiful feathered wings. On the lower parts of her legs, she has blue 'flaming socks' that cover the whole leg and are 'flaming' at the top. On her two front legs/arms, she has 'gloves', which are white-ish cyan with an orange sun symbol on it. The top of these 'gloves' are covered with a golden line. On her chest and a part of her neck, she has a small tuft of fur. Her tail has a blue brindle at the end and a large flame that constantly changes colors is on the tip. On four legs, her height is 6'0", and when bipedal, she is about 7'4". Trivia Skyla's official roar (video to the left, 0:28) is powerful enough to cause the air to distort around her and cause humans to cover their ears in fear. Skyla has died multiple times, but she can revive due to being Heaven's daughter. Heaven's soul--which is filled with holy light--is a part of Skyla, which allows her to go to the Afterlife and back once every decade. This will wear off when Heaven's soul is no longer a part of Skyla. Skyla has a permanent scar on her left leg that is shaped like an X. Skyla will lose almost of her powers if you take her to Dark Point, a tiny 20 mile wide and 50 mile long area in Dragonic Heaven that is nothing but a dark, toxic wasteland. When in her Holy Sun Form, she leaves behind a trail of fire wherever she steps. Her Godhood level in this stage is Godhood 50. (It goes up to 30 for other Holy Forms) She's kinda a ditz. XD (This may only be edited by SkylaAngelWing) Category:Characters Category:AngelWing Category:Dragonic Heaven